


Christmas At The Burrow

by princealice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Secret Snarry Swap 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princealice/pseuds/princealice
Summary: Harry keeps surprising Severus with kisses under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94
Collections: Secret Snarry Swap20





	Christmas At The Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my take on this prompt!
> 
> Prompt: No. 15 from **maraudersaffair** : Harry brings Severus to the Burrow Christmas party as his plus one.

[ ](https://snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/11/Secret-Snarry-Swap-2020-scaled.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [LiveJournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3926945.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1851952.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1185606.html).


End file.
